liviafandomcom-20200213-history
Livia
Livia (World) Livia is the one of the most important worlds, culturally and in terms of story focus. It shares its name with its ruler, the Empress Livia. It is home to many different humanoid species who coexist in relative harmony. It is a cultural hub as well as a safe haven for many species who left behind their original world for a reason or another. Geography Livia is a very small country bordered by mountains and seas. It is divided by two streams that reunite in the center of the area to form a lake. It is divided in six main areas of varying climates. EXPAND Different species inhabit different regions based on climates they favour. Demographics Livia is mostly inhabited by humans, tangies, kamedras, fae, adrageas, myaka in varying amounts. Although other species sometimes come to Livia, they haven't been observed to have settled in the country. The fae and adrageas are native to this world, and are rarely found in any other world in the portalverse. Humans present in Livia are former earthlings who deserted Earth, and who consider themselves to truly belong in Livia. Tangies and kamedras immigrated from their native Tandra, a world that is now inaccessible after a war rendered it inhabitable and destroyed its portal. Myaka have been settling steadily in Livia for trade purposes as well as a genuine enjoying of this world, but they are actually native of Slyterra, which they can return to using the portal in Livia. Aside from occasional tensions, the different species generally coexist pacifically with no major conflict arising. The total population isn't very numerous and well spaced out in the entire area. Politics Livia (official country name being "Livian Empire") is ruled by the Empress Livia, and is considered to be an empire, although de facto it is closer to being a monarchy. Title is inherited by blood right, although the current ruler can at any moment choose an appointed heir. The title was self attributed as the need for a coherent form of administration arose; the rulership enforces few rules and serves mostly as an administrative system. Religion As a cultural hub, Livia has multiple religions and none is prevalent over the others. There is no officially recognized religion. on this Gender & Sexuality Humans, tangies and kamedras have similar strict binary gender dynamics and tend to favour heterosexuality as a social norm. Fae are on a genderfluid spectrum. Being shapeshifters, they don't feel the need to apply strict gender or sexuality roles. Fae who stick to a single binary gender are rare. Adrageas are essentially agender in the way that the biological differences between individuals does not actually affect their socialization. The myaka have a very specific traditional notion of gender, divided into four categories akin to: male, female, agender, bigender. They also have relatively rigid views on sexuality, especially when it comes to marriage. As they settle in Livia's more urban areas and blend in with the local population, a lot of myaka adopt a different gender presentation, either to fit in or to break free from the overwhelming slyterran gender roles. It's also an occasion for them to marry for love freely, if they weren't able to do so in Slyterra. The blending of all the different cultures leads to a general open-mindedness about gender and sexuality in Livia. The different individuals have a tendency to explore their gender/sexuality and sometimes align with a concept of gender from another culture entirely. Some other individuals hold their traditional views on gender/sexuality as a form of pride for their origin and consider it integral to their cultural identity.Category:World